


S'cuse Me?

by tylersleafblower



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Based on an interview, FIRST PUBLIC FIC, Home Invasion, im gonna regret this later, nothing to tag honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 12:35:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11463720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylersleafblower/pseuds/tylersleafblower
Summary: Tyler and Jenna were casually doing things around their house and everything seemed normal.That is, until they hear something from downstairs.





	S'cuse Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I had this idea at 2am last night:) 
> 
> It's shit, but maybe it's worth reading??? idk much love frens|-/

Tyler and Jenna just bought their first house, and nothing could be better for the two of them. After living in a small apartment for so long, it felt nice to move into a bigger, nicer place.

They were planning on starting a family and raising their children in this house. The move was very special to them, and all they wanted was for everything to be perfect. 

Everything was just that. Tyler was in his office, writing in his journal while Jenna was on the computer. They were talking about random things and sharing things about their day. It all seemed normal, until they both heard a loud bang come from the basement.

"What was that?" Jenna asks, worried.

"I don't know. I'll go check, stay here, alright?" Tyler replies, slowly leaving the room.

"Be careful." Jenna says.

As Tyler makes his way down the hallway, he notices the basement door is wide open. He quietly walks over to the opened door, and looks down into the darkness. There were no lights on, so he had no idea if anyone was down there.

His mind told him to go down there and see for himself, but he was most definitely not going to do that. He did the next best thing.

"Hello?" Tyler says down the stairs "S'cuse me? Could you please leave?" 

Just then, a person comes running up the stairs, dodging at Tyler. He immediately fell to the floor, hiding his face in his hands. Before anything happened, the man is tackled to the ground.

Tyler looks up, and see's Jenna sitting on top of the man.

"Tyler, are you alright?" She asks

"Yeah, I'm fine.. I tried to tackle him, but you just came out of nowhere.." He says.

Moments later, the cops arrive and take care of the issue. As the man is being put into the back of the police car, Tyler and Jenna are left alone outside of their house waiting for the officers to finish their investigation.

"Well, that was weird.." Jenna breaks the silence.

"Yeah, agreed. I can't believe you tackled him."

"I can't believe you didn't!"

"I was going to, then you appeared out of nowhere!"

Jenna giggles. "So, crouching on the floor is the new form of tackling?"

Tyler blushes. Thank god he has Jenna to keep him safe.

**Author's Note:**

> It's super short, but I decided to post it anyway. I have never posted any fics to the public before, so I'm pretty terrified about this. 
> 
> Also, side note, I'm joshler trash, but I love Jenna too, so I put her in this. 
> 
> Thank you for reading:)


End file.
